Star Wars: Last Words
by Rhysati Ynr
Summary: Order 66 brought about the end of the Jedi Order. Here is a collection of the thoughts of the survivors and those who fell to it. Features the journals of all your favourite Jedi, including some you have yet to meet. So come on in and give it a read.
1. Last Words: Mace Windu

Star Wars: Last Words

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. Believe me, I wish I did. Sadly, it all belongs to the master mind that is George Lucas. All OC characters are either property of me or other contributing writers, so no stealing. Any likeness between characters to real persons is merely coincidental.

**Contributions: **I'm looking for other authors to contribute the "last words" of their own made up Jedi that have either fallen to Order 66 or are survivors. Chapters should be set in the format that I have stylised for my own entries. Just send me a message containing your "last words" piece and it shall be added to this collection. All work submitted will not be property of me, but the author that has contributed it.

**Dedication: **Once again, I am dedicating this story to all of those at **Legacy of the Jedi**, for helping me to create my own little galaxy within a larger one. And also to the brilliant author Karen Traviss, whose writing started off my passion for the unsung heroes of Star Wars: the clones of the Grand Army of the Republic. Maybe I will one day be able to play within the Star Wars galaxy, just like she has.

**Synopsis: **Order 66 spelt out the end for the Jedi Order – and life in the galaxy as all beings knew it. But, there were a sought few who managed to survive this purgery; whether it was down to blind luck, skill or the Force. Until now, the thoughts of these Jedi upon the appending darkness and beyond have been uncharted. Read on, Gentlebeings, to find out first hand what these Jedi felt in the final hours of the Jedi Order…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From the private journals of Jedi Master Mace Windu

2 hours prior to the commencement of Order 66

_Now is my chance to put everything right._

_Skywalker has just approached me, confirming what we have all come to suspect as an Order, but have been too afraid to admit to. Palpatine is the second Sith. Palpatine is Sidious. Our beloved Chancellor is a Sith Lord!_

_My thoughts are a blur. I have a chance to make everything right, to redeem my foolishness after hesitating to end Dooku's life back on Geonosis. I can bring peace to the galaxy; restore the Republic back to its former glory!_

_And yet, two questions lurk in the back of my mind. Why, after all of these years, does Palpatine decide to reveal himself? This is my most pressing concern. For certain, he has the Senate neatly lapping out of the palm of his hand, making his capture even more difficult. It will be hard to convince the Senators and beaureaucrats of his betrayal, considering how much they worship the man. The Jedi will need to take control of the Republic until a new Chancellor can be elected, which will take time. It will also cast a bad light upon our actions, but…_

_No, I must take one step at a time._

_The other question that has been plaguing me is why would Palpatine reveal himself to Skywalker?_

_The only answer that makes sense is that he knows of Skywalker's great power. His timing could not have been more perfect. As the words had left the boy's lips, labelling the Chancellor as the one that we had been looking for all along, I could sense the anger that was raging within the boy's soul, not to mention the conflicting sense of loyalty that he had to his old friend. Blast, we should have known that sending him to spy on the Chancellor was a bad idea._

_I cannot concern myself with that now. I must focus._

_Skywalker has protested strongly that he should be accompanying us to arrest the Chancellor – but I have demanded that he wait at the Temple until we return._

_The Chosen One is a shatterpoint – no, THE shatterpoint upon which the fate of the galaxy rests. I cannot risk him becoming tainted by Palpatine's twisted lies – not whilst his soul is rife with such confusion._

_Master Tiin, Kolar, Fisto and I will be more than adequate to handle one Sith Lord._

_Your time is at an end, Chancellor. Justice is about to be served._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only four Jedi have ever fought a Sith Lord: one is dead, two are currently occupied elsewhere and the last is tainted by the darkest shadows of evil.

None of these people were there to help Mace Windu when he needed them the most. Upon arrest, Sidious produced a lightsaber from within the sleeve of his robe and defeated Masters Fisto, Tiin and Kolar in a matter of seconds.

Vaapad was what helped the Korun Jedi Master to beat the Sith Lord into near submission. At the pivotal point: when everything could have been made right, Skywalker burst into the Chancellor's office.

No amount of bargaining to the light in the Chosen One's soul could save him, and before a death blow could be struck, Mace Windu was betrayed by the last hope for the Jedi Order.

Master Windu never knew that his death would be the final tragedy to seal Skywalker in his destiny.

Whether the great Jedi Master died or not, however, remains under constant scrutiny…


	2. Last Words: Obi Wan Kenobi

Last Words: It's _her_

From the private journals of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi

7 hours post the commencement of Order 66

_Oh, Anakin. Why didn't you tell me?_

_Why didn't you tell me that Palpatine was the Sith Lord? I…I know that I was on Utapau…b…but maybe if I'd known…talked to you about this, then none of this would have happened._

_And then, I wouldn't have to kill you._

_I cannot believe that Master Yoda has asked me to do this! How can I kill you? You're my best friend, my comrade in arms…my brother! I...can't…I just can't do it. B…but you have done such terrible things!_

_You slaughtered younglings!_

_You killed our brother and sister Jedi!_

_You turned to the dark side!_

_I don't know what hurts the worst: your betrayal or my failure to see that you were in pain. I knew that you were struggling to cope with the aftermath of your mother's death – but I hoped that my guidance had helped you a little with the turmoil. That can't be the reason why you've suddenly turned. The mistrust of the Council angered you, perhaps swayed you to allow Palpatine's deceitful lies to seep into the cracks their lack of belief in you abilities left in your mind. Whatever happened then, Anakin, I trusted you completely._

_Not now._

_But no – the trail of emotions that you left behind you after the massacre of the Temple were of pain and suffering – not just anger to those who opposed you. No…you were in pain…in fear of losing something important to you. Or someone…_

_It's _her

_Blast it, Anakin! It's her, isn't it? It's Padmé. You were together! But now…you've discovered something that could endanger your relationship with her. That is the only thing that would tip you over the edge! You stupid, stupid, stupid boy! You think that the dark side can save her? Have my teachings fallen upon deaf ears? That will probably be the death of her – not her saviour._

_And now, I have no reason to deny being unable to kill you. I know how I can find you. She will know where you are, though I doubt that she will tell me. I can only hope that she sees things from my certain point of view._

_Master Yoda was right. I am the only one that can stop you. I trained you. I know of your skills, every inch of your fighting style._

_Turning to the dark side, dear brother, will be your final mistake. I will do everything that I can to try and get through to the man that I have loved as family for the past thirteen years. But I do not know how lost you have become to me. I am so sorry that it has come to this._

_May the Force be with us both._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Obi-Wan most certainly made sure that turning to the dark side would be Anakin's final mistake.

Or so he thought.

Despite all the odds, Skywalker survived the fateful battle on Mustafar to become one of the most feared men in the galaxy, and bring the universe into a new era of darkness.

Although he had failed, Obi-Wan stayed true to his purpose and watched over Anakin and Padmé's son, Luke, as he was raised in the care of Skywalker's step-brother and his wife, Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun. He would later help to train the new hope for the Jedi Order when he was old enough – and although the boy was the last of the old Order, he would become the first of the new.

His exploits, however, are a completely different story.

Upon aiding Luke to rescue his – although unknown to him at the time – twin sister Leia from the first Death Star, Obi-Wan gave up his life to give them the time to escape.

As he became one with the Force, he showed how great a Jedi he had become: fulfilling and surpassing his old master's expectations of him.


	3. Last Words: DrahCil

A/N: This is not my work, it belongs to another author who I can't remember the pen name of! So sorry, please tell me if you read this and I will gladly give you the credit for this work.

I remember it well enough I suppose, however there is one thing I do not understand…Why did the Chosen One betray us all? My name is Drah-Cil I am a Selkath from the water world of Mannan, and I was there when Anakin Skywalker stormed the Jedi Temple, with the clones in tow. I was only a child of twelve then, and still learning the ways of the Force, and my lightsaber combat, but this is what I remember the most...

**Five minutes prior to Operation Knightfall...**

_I could feel it a surge of Dark side energy...and then the force bond with my master Kit Fisto was abruptly shattered. At first I couldn't figure out what had just happened...but then the Dark side became undeniably strong. The Force was trying to warn me, but for what it was, I don't think anyone was prepared for that answer..._

_Operation Knightfall had begun..._

_It was chaos pure and simple... Clone troopers firing, Jedi defending themselves, and then I saw him... the Chosen One striking down a fellow jedi and as he turned to face me I could see he...Anakin Skywalker was no longer one of our noble forces..._

_Our battle began in Hangar bay 02 and led out onto one of the landing pads meant for shuttles and the Jedi starfighters, however it was the place of my final showdown with the former Chosen One...this duel lasted longer than I think he or I expected...allowing several jedi to escape through the hanger bay._

_The only advantage Skywalker had against me was his skill with a lightsaber and his ability to call on the Force...despite his older and easily more prodigious strength...it took all I had in body, mind and Force control to hold off his attacks._

_With his ability to switch lightsaber forms at will, and I only knowing Form-I the most basic of all lightsaber combat...this final fight on the cramped landing pad was a one sided fight...however just before the supposed killing blow was struck...I called upon my own untapped ability called Force Connect...allowing me a 'supercharge_'_ of positive Force energy..._

_But it couldn't stop the next attack brought on and with a flick of the wrist Anakin Skywalker had slain me across my stomach, as I fell off the landing pad and into the dark recesses of Coruscant...just another dead jedi...or so he thought..._

_But I survived..._

_And I took an oath on that cold, dark night..._

_The Empire would fall...even if I had to do it..._

_Myself!_


End file.
